1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an resistive multi-touch device, and more particularly, to an resistive multi-touch device and a related method for detecting touched points of the resistive multi-touch device according to a predetermined scanning mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's consumer electronics markets, portable electronic products such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and PDA phones have already adopted a touch panel as their interface tool for data communication. Currently, the electronic products are usually designed with the trend of light weight and small size, hence there is no enough space to accommodate traditional input devices such as keyboards or mice. Especially with the demands for human nature design in Tablet PCs, display devices equipped with a touch panel are becoming an important component of a variety of electronic products.
A resistive multi-touch panel is one of the popular touch panels. However, with the increasing size of the touch panel and the increasing number of the touch points, the time for detecting locations of the touch points is increased due to parasitic resistance and capacitance effects. Hence, how to improve the time for detecting locations of the touch points has become an important topic of this field.